


Bifurcation Point

by squire (orphan_account)



Series: What If (The Chaos Theory) [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221b, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/squire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All those tiny little things that steer our life this way and not that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bifurcation Point

Sometimes he leans back in his chair and contemplates on the complexity of one’s fate and its sensitivity to the initial conditions. Sometimes you stand on the crossroads without knowing it; make one different step and the paths would branch out infinitely, and ten years from now you’d find yourself on the other side – of the globe, of the law, or of the thin line between life and death. 

Take this interesting lad. He pulled him out of the crackdown on the gamblers at Adair’s place; the boy’s feeling grateful. Signed with the Army, basic training already behind him; now he, too, is on the crossroads. Perfect material: already a damn fine shot, nerves of steel, strong moral principles. The latter he’s going to lose soon enough – theirs is a grim work. There’s the unfortunate streak of gambling but they can overcome that – the job is dangerous enough to satisfy the adrenaline craving. 

So he sits against him in a crowded pub and lays out all the pros and cons for him. The boy’s blue eyes shine with amusement: 

“Are you trying to recruit me? Really?” 

Yeah, it isn’t precisely a skyrocketing career, if Lestrade is being honest with himself. But just as well, Seb Moran can hardly do any better, with his set of skills, than joining the Old Bill. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt given by QueenLadyAnne - "Lestrade meeting Moran before Moriarty did." No pairing, but one hell of an ACD canon reference. 
> 
> Thousand thanks to Ariane DeVere for the b-word; guys, you owe this punchline to her. For readers outside of UK: The Old Bill is a slang for police force.


End file.
